Just The Girl
by barabOLYA
Summary: this was organally a songific to just te girl by click five i think imade too long and complecated...theres a runion at hogwarts and the marauder and 'Ice Queen Evans meet up again but things get rocky!LxJ SxOC RxOC NO WORMTAIL!HE NEEDS TO DIE!


a/n: this was supposed to be a songific to Just the Girl by Click Five except it was a bit too long and I got ideas for it that wouln't work….

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Are you sure about this Albus?" asked prof. McGonagall

"Of course Minerva a school reunion would be a great idea!" replied Prof. Dumbledore

"But sir but don't you remember some of the problems we had with the seventh year students from last year! I mean was there a day that Miss Evans not hexing Mr. Potter for be a as a quote 'an egotistical bulling toerag'!"asked Minereva frantically

"Yes Minerva but you never know the students may have matured" said Dumbledore

"Very well I'll send the owls out." Sighed Prof. McGonagall

Lily POV

"Hey girls wake up! We got an invite to a school reunion at Hogwarts!" screamed Lily Evans a fiery redhead with emerald green eyes. She was petite and had a great body

"What is it Lils?" asked her room mate Haley McKinnon yawning

"We're going to Hogwarts!" she squealed

"Huh?" asked Haley not fully awake

"There's a school reunion." explained Nikki Cleburne, a brunette with bright purple highlights and eyes. She was the tallest of the three and was very athletic

"oh" said Haley as comprehension lighted in her blue-green eyes

"c'mon girls lets get ready!" squealed Lily

"but what about work!" asked Haley putting her sleek black hair into a ponytail

"and I thought you couldn't get any blonder! We have two weeks vacation dummy!" said Lily

"hey I resent that!" yelled Haley running after Lily

Marauder POV

"Hey mates we have a school reunion." Said James Potter and very well built 18 year old with messy black hair and hazel eyes that sat behind wire rimmed glasses

"This is gonna be bloody great!" replied his best friend Sirius Black full of sarcasm. Sirius had black hair to but unlike James's it fell elegantly around his head. He also had storm grey eyes that always reflected mischief. He too was very well built because of the boys' years of quidditch.

"you never know padfoot this might be fun." Replied Remus Lupin; a sandy haired man with brown highlights. He had honey brown eyes with specks of gold that looked like a puppies. (a/n: I'm not including peter or making remus a werewolf I don't care if you don't like it)

"sure whatever lets just get ready" sighed Sirius

(STAR)(STAR)(STAR)(STAR)(also incase your wonderin the girls are workin as healers and the guys are aurors)

"welcome back students of 1999. you are here to join us in Hogwarts Fist anuual School Reunion!..." said Dumbledore starting his speech.

"YAWN" went Sirius starting to fall asleep then something caught his eye there we three women quietly entering the Great Hall looking guilty for coming in late one was a redhead with Emerald green eyes wearing a tan mini with an emerald green sparkly halter and flipflop heels. Another was a brunette with purple eyes wearing a purple gypsy skirt and a clingy black cami and purple highlights and eyes. The third had sleek black hair and was wearing tight fitting capri's and a teal camisole. Sirius gawked at the brunette drooling.

"well miss Evans, McKinnon, and Cleburne thank you for gracing us with your presence." Said Dumbledore noticing the three

All three went as red and the redhead's hair. "Sorry Albus e had a run in with some people." Said lily u

"it is alright Ladies I'd say take a seat but I've already finished my speech and we were about to all go to the lake" replied Dumbledore

Lily smiled her dazzeling smile of gratitude.

"wow that's Evans and her crew-" said Remus "-they've really grown up."

"that's Ice Queen Evans?-" asked Sirius "-she actually had friends I thought she chose to be a loner."

"you really didn't pay attention to her did you?" said James

"please prongs of course you did you were head over heals!" said Sirius

"SHUT UP!" exclaimed James

"awww jamesie boy is embarrassed…you know we could go talk to them." Said Sirius

"you know her friends were just as cold." Informed Remus

"whatever besides if Evans pushes james into the lake I wanna be there!" laughed Sirius reminiscing

Lily POV

"hey Evans how ya doin?" asked James

"oh hi James!" she answered brightly _**Was he able to get any cuter over the years**! WOAH! BAD LILY! THIS IS POTTER! **Yes but you used to like him and srtill do!** Nu-uh!_

"woah you called me 'James' not 'Potter' or any of those other things!" James exclaimed

"I did didn't I…I guess I'm warming up to you." She replied

"does that mean you'll go out with me!" he asked eagerly!

Lily's warm smile instantly turned into a scowl _why'd I think he changed!** Because LOVE HIM!CUZ U LOVE HIM! **SHUTUP!_

" I don't know why I thought you changed! Your still the same egotistical jerk that thought he was the king of the world! HMPH!" lily pushed him into the lake and stalked off to find her friends.


End file.
